As portable electronic devices evolve, power demands associated with these devices can increase due to their increased functionality and/or complexity. Prior approaches have attempted to power portable electronic devices through rechargeable batteries. However, challenges can be associated with the use of rechargeable batteries. These challenges can include, for example, environmental concerns, inadequate energy density for powering portable electronic devices, and/or the need to recharge the batteries often.
Other prior approaches have attempted to use hydrogen generators to provide hydrogen for a fuel cell for powering portable electronic devices. However, challenges can exist with hydrogen generators due to a low energy density associated with the hydrogen generator and/or low power density.